


Khan: Dr. Marcus

by wheel_pen



Series: Khan AU [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Khan meet face to face for the first time since his reawakening. Khan holds grudges, but luckily Hamish is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan: Dr. Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.  
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

“Hello, Dr. Marcus.” The deep, smooth voice made Carol jump, a flashback to a nightmare, and her heart began to pound as Khan loomed out of the darkness. “Or is it Dr. Wallace? It’s _rather_ confusing.”

Carol glanced around but saw no one else in this corner of the room. “You’re not supposed to be in here,” she told him firmly. “This is a classified area.”

“The door was open,” Khan claimed. His eyes settled on her, like she was an interesting insect. One he would enjoy crushing.

“You need to leave,” Carol reiterated, gauging the distance to the nearest alarm button without looking at it.

“Khan, where _are_ we?” a new voice asked, as Hamish wandered around a console to join them. He looked back over his shoulder. “There’s quite a lot of weapons, not sure we’re really meant to be here. Oh, hello,” he added to Carol.

“This is the advanced weaponry research lab,” Khan informed him, not taking his eyes off Carol. “This is Dr. Carol Marcus.”

“How d’you do,” Hamish greeted. Carol didn’t really seem like a handshaker so he didn’t offer. He did, however, glance between the two of them and deduce a few things. “Well, I think we’d best be going,” Hamish said with forced brightness, turning around. Khan stood rock-solid in his way and he stifled a sigh.

“Dr. Marcus’s father was the admiral who first woke me,” Khan commented, “and wanted me to incite a war with the Klingons.”

Carol lifted her chin a notch. She did not agree with her father’s actions, but she was not going to apologize for him either. Khan’s hands hadn’t exactly been clean.

“Did she have anything to do with it?” Hamish asked his leader.

“No,” Khan admitted. This did not change the threatening look he gave her.

Hamish leaned close to Khan and pushed on his chest. “Okay, you’re just being rude now,” he noted. Khan’s gaze finally shifted to him, momentarily. “Come on, let’s go. Would you really blame a child for what their parents did?”

Khan met his eyes again, the question hitting close to home as Hamish knew it would. “She’s hardly a child,” he chose to respond.

“Not my point,” Hamish replied shortly, which of course Khan realized. He allowed himself to be turned away, with a final glance at the blond woman over his shoulder.

“Might want to double-check your door security,” Hamish suggested to her as he herded Khan away. “We just walked in, no alarms or anything.”

As soon as they were gone Carol let out the breath she’d been holding and slumped against the workbench. Somehow, through conscious action but also just luck, she’d managed to avoid Khan so far, but had to admit she didn’t feel comfortable on the ship knowing he was roaming around it.

Jim had talked to her extensively about the decision to wake Khan and the others—Carol couldn’t say she agreed with _that_ , either, but she chose to serve on the ship knowing the Augments were being transported, and that their waking was always a possibility. Jim frequently noted how cooperative, even helpful, they’d been so far. But Carol saw no reason they should be allowed in the advanced weaponry lab, and changed the security codes accordingly.


End file.
